The present invention features an accessory storage compartment that also functions as a clock comprising a front face, a back face, a first side, and a second side. The storage compartment can be opened to form a first half and a second have via a hinge. A button clasp secures the two halves together. Inside the storage compartment is an earring grid for holding earrings, a ring holding apparatus, and a plurality of hooks for holding necklaces, bracelets, and the like. Disposed on the front face of the compartment is a clock. An inner compartment inside the accessory storage compartment can hold a variety of items such as watches, necklaces, the like, or a combination thereof. The inner compartment has a door that can be opened and closed via a hinge.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.